meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella Whiskers
Ella was born on August 26th, 2005 in the Whiskers Mob with one sister, Billy and two brothers, Miles and Baker. Ella's mother was Flower. Ella, Billy, Miles and Baker all survive their first year. At the end of 2006 Ella got pregnant, her mother soon died and after her death Ella, Flo, Petra and Hawkeye gave birth to 8 pups, Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray (the mothering of each pup is unknown). Rhocket Dog took dominance. During the end of 2007, Rocket Dog began evicting females from the group. Ella's two brothers left the group with three other males and joined The Commandos Mob. Rocket Dog evicted Ella on January 2008. However, Ella came back in the group and gave birth. Ella's sister Billy started a new group with Flo and Bananas called Van Helsing Mob. On February 7th, 2008 Ella gave birth to two females, named, Oriole and Sabota and one male, named, Marico. Amira also gave birth to one male, named, Juno. Then in April Rocket Dog was run over by a car so Ella became the dominant female. After 5 whiskers males left the group to join the Lazuli Mob, (Wollow, Michu Pichu, Rufus, Axel and Rhogan Josh) a Lazuli male named Thundercat joined the Whiskers (He was kicked out by the Whiskers males). The group was down to 7 members in June. Ella, Thundercat, Nugget, Juno, Oriole, Sabota and Marico (Beaker and Amira mystiriously dissappeared on July 2008). On July 29th, 2008 Ella gave birth to a male pup, named Savuka. On October 14th, 2008 Ella gave birth to 6 pups, three females named, McGee, Enili and Popple and three males named, Rozza, Gump and Pumplemousse. All pups survived. Ella's next litter came on January, 2009, when she gave birth to Marxxs, VWM137, Mimaji and Pitio. All were males. Shortly after the four was born the Whiskers encountered Kung Fu Mob in March. The fight went on for almost an hour before the Whiskers were forced to retreat but, Popple and Pumplemousse disappeared from the group (They still haven't made it back to the Whiskers). They were lost and then in April VWM137 was predated. At least, Ella, with Thundercat at her sight, can be a great leader and she is still producing pups. Every two months the Whiskers' numbers change. Ella hasn't become the Queen of the Kalahari yet, but she is going to be. Ella's old names and the true character Sophie In the second season of Meerkat Manor, Ella was renamed Mungo, and was seen as a pup. In the fourth season of the show, Ella's name was changed again to Sophie and she is seen as a babysitter, and as the new dominant female of the Whiskers. However, the "Sophie" character was actually played by three different meerkats. The real "Sophie" character was Mozart's first pup but died when she was about a month old in the well-known Youssarian accident. Her sister, Tina Sparkle, took her name and later, Flower's (Mozart's mother's) daughter, Ella/Mungo (Mozart's smaller sister). Watch the video The Truth of Sophie. It should solve the majority of questions and confusion. thumb|300px|right|Meet Ella Whiskers! [[Video:The truth of Sophie|thumb|300px|right|The Sophie character was actually 3 different meerkats!]] Ella's brothers and sister *Billy is in group call Van Helsing Mob. She's not the dominant female but she gave birth to 5 pups (Troy, VVHM008, Kapau Kakoo, VVHM010 and Mr.Jacky) and to another 2 pups (Krueger and Manson). *Baker became dominant male in The Commandos Mob for a month then he died. *Miles became dominant male in The Commandos Mob after Baker. He was the dominant male for a half year and died of TB on Janaury 2009. Ella's alive pups *Oriole, female, still alive, she is 15 months old (about a year old), brother Marico, sister Sabota, born on 7th February of 2008 *Sabota, female, still alive, she is 15 months old (about a year old), brother Marico, sister Oriole, born on 7th February of 2008 *Marico, male, still alive, he is 15 months old (about a year old), sisters, Oriole and Sabota, born on 7th February of 2008 *Savuka, male, still alive, he is about 10 months old, born on 29th July of 2008 *McGee, female, still alive, she is about 8 months old, sisters, Enili and Popple, brothers Rozza, Gump and Pumplemousse, born on 14th Octomber of 2008 *Enili, female, still alive, she is about 8 months old, sisters McGee and Popple, brothers Rozza, Gump and Pumplemousse, born on 14th October of 2008 *Popple, Female, missing, she is about 8 months old, sisters McGee and Enili, brothers Rozza, Gump and Pumplemousse, born on 14th October of 2008 *Rozza, male, still alive, she is about 8 months old, sisters McGee, Enili and Popple, brothers Gump and Pumplemousse, born on 14th October of 2008 *Gump, male, still alive, she is about 8 months old, sisters McGee, Enili and Popple, brothers Rozza and Pumplemousse, born on 14th October of 2008 *Pumplemousse, male, missing, he is about 8 months old, sisters McGee, Enili and Popple, brothers Gump and Rozza, born on 14th October of 2008 *Marxxs, male, still alive, he is about 5 month old, brothers Marxxs, Mimaji and Pitio, born on January of 2009 *Mimaji, male, still alive, he is about 5 months, brothers Marxxs, VWM137 and Pitio, born on January of 2009 *Pitio, male, still alive, he is about 5 months, brothers Marxxs, VWM137 and Mimaji, born on January of 2009 Ella's dead pups *VWM137, male, dead, died as a pup on April, 2009, brothers Marxxs, Mimaji and Pitio, born on January of 2009 Category:Whiskers meerkats